


Press Restart

by Zy_Khrymzynn



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bad Parent Gabriel Agreste, Bee Alya Césaire, F/M, Fox Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Gabriel Agreste Is Not Hawk Moth, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth Redemption, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, Lila salt, Peacock Gabriel Agreste, Peacock Nathalie Sancoeur | Mayura, Snake Luka Couffaine | Viperion, Turtle Nino Lahiffe | Carapace
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26801689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zy_Khrymzynn/pseuds/Zy_Khrymzynn
Summary: At what point are someone's actions inexcusable? When is a second chance not allowed? And how many times should you offer your hand when it's rejected?What would happen if the miraculouses that fell from the miracle box were different? And what if Hawkmoth was someone with far more nefarious plans?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	1. Prologue: The Black Cat

He’d been experimenting with sneaking out for a couple of months. 

Opening his window silently, climbing down the mansion and up and down the wall, avoiding the security cameras, and speeding up the entire process.

By the third month, he could open his window, climb down the mansion, run to the outer wall, climb up it and then climb down it all within two minutes. And over time, he assembled what someone might call “Normal” clothing. (As in, nothing at all from the Gabriel brand.)

It’s surprising how much a change of clothes and intentionally messing up his hair does to convince people that no, you  _ aren’t _ the model Adrien Agreste, you just happen to look a lot like them.

This was the first chance he had in a while to sneak out. It had been a busy couple of weeks, and he just hadn’t had the time. Well he did, but if he looked too tired during the photoshoot, his father and Nathalie would ask questions he couldn’t really answer, and the little bit of freedom he’d carved out for himself would disappear.

He never went far at all, in fact he never left sight of the mansion, but it was the principal of the matter. The very fact he  _ could _ just be out here, feel the night air, pretend for just a couple of minutes that he was free to do whatever he wanted.

A cold breeze cut through the air, reminding him that it’s September, and the winter weather is going to be here soon. It wasn’t the cold weather that worried him, it was the rain. It was difficult to climb up and down the wall even when it was dry, but adding in rain…

He may have to consider getting a rope. Maybe on another day his father isn’t in town he’ll get some.

As much as he wanted to take an extended path through the park, he didn’t want to risk it tonight. His schedule was getting less and less predictable, and he might be dragged into something randomly. There would be questions if he was too tired during the day, and that was something he really did want to avoid. So the normal path it is then. But he can still get the smells of nature, albeit the limited amount. Sometimes he passes the occasional nighttime runner.

About halfway through his impromptu walk, he found a small dark red box. It was octagonal in shape, and had an elaborate Chinese-style design on the top. It was perfectly placed in the light of the lamppost, aligned perfectly with the sidewalk, so it wasn’t dropped on accident. (or if they did, they were  _ really  _ unlucky)

When he got closer to it, he noticed there was a flip phone taped to the back. Definitely weird. Still, something was drawing him to the box. And what was the harm anyways from taking the box? He removed the flip phone and slid it into his pocket. He’ll see what’s on it. Who knows, maybe someone did drop the box and he’ll call one of the contacts in the morning.

Making his way back up the mansion wall and into his room was a bit more difficult, but he managed it somehow. Had someone asked him how he did it he didn’t know. It was dangerous and probably risky, but hey, you can’t really go through life without taking risks. And he didn’t have a lot of chances to take risks anyways. 

But he made it, and that was the important part. 

He’ll worry about the box tomorrow.

Turns out that he was right, and there was a new photoshoot. Apparently his father had some new designs. It’s not like he’d ever know. It’s been almost a year now since his mother disappeared without a trace, and all his father had done was shut himself away.

He’d already lost one parent, he didn’t need to lose both of them.

“No, no, raise your arm and use your hand to cover the top half of your face! And then smirk! We’re aiming for a different target audience with this one.” His photographer, Ernesto, was definitely good at his job, if a bit enthusiastic. Today’s outfit consisted of primarily black and silver, because apparently his father had discovered that goth kids exist or something.

Like always, he half-concentrated on the instructions he was receiving. His mind was focused on the mysterious box. He hadn’t opened it yet, but it had a mysterious feel to it, like there was something otherworldly about it. 

“And now for some deep shadows.” Ernesto exclaimed, adjusting the lighting. “And we do need to show off the black nail polish this time!”

It was three hours of wearing all black (with slight hints of silver and other dark colors). But after that, and he probably wouldn’t be wearing black for a while now, he’s back in his room, and staring at the box. After a couple of seconds, he finally opened the box.

For a split second he saw a black ring, but that was quickly eclipsed by a green streak of light pouring out from the box, which quickly became a green orb floating in front of him. What was going on? This seems far too detailed for some sort of light trick.

The green light turned into a floating black cat-like creature (It had cat ears and whiskers and when it yawned he saw four sharp teeth, so what else could it be?)

Almost immediately the creature started zipping around trying to eat first the players on his foosball table, then one of the controls on one of his arcade games, trying to eat them.

He thanked the fact he had been training himself with scaling walls, and quickly captured the creature.

“What are you?” He asked.

“I’m a Kwami.” The creature (Kwami?) said. “I can grant you special powers.”

“Woah, you’re like a genie in a lamp!” 

“I’ve met him, sure he grants wishes, big deal. I’m way more personable.” The Kwami replied, looking smug. (And this is probably going to be something he’ll have to get used to.) “Anyway, you’ve been chosen to wield my special power, which is the power of destruction.”

Power of destruction? Chosen to wield a special power? He’s seen TV shows that go like this…

“Alright, what am I supposed to do now?”

“The Guardian probably chose you because there’s a major magical threat coming up soon. And my name is Plagg.”

“Oh, so  _ that’s _ why the box was sitting in the middle of the park at night.” His mind drifted back to that moment. So it wasn’t just a coincidence. 

“And you can’t tell anyone I exist, because people will want to steal your powers.”

Everything so far seems reasonable. It’s not like he’s going to tell anyone about the ring he got from the box. Which was now silver. He swore it was black before.

Either way, he slid it on. It fit perfectly (maybe more magic). There was a cool energetic feeling from the ring, like it contained far more power than it should. 

“Won’t my father question the ring?” He asked. “Because my father will certainly notice if I have a random ring.”

“Eh nobody’s ever noticed the ring before so don’t worry about it.” Plagg said, flying around lazily. “And you’ll get a costume for free, courtesy of yours truly.”

“What do you mean I’ll get a costume? I don’t see a place where it would go.”

“Kid, do you have ears?” Plagg asked, seemingly annoyed. “It’s all magic. Anyway, to use my powers, all you have to say is Plagg claws out, got it?”

“Alright let’s do this. Plagg, claws out!” He said as loud as he dared.

“Wait I didn’t explaaaaaaa” Plagg yelled out as the kwami got sucked into the ring.

Starting from the ring, there was a feeling of raw energy and cold power rushing along his body, as well as a flash of green light. He immediately ran to the mirror in his bathroom to check out what his costume looked like.

The color black seemed like it would be a persistent part in his life, based on the fact that the costume was all black. There was a slight hexagonal pattern he noticed when he looked at the magic fabric. Taking a wider look at the costume again, he saw that his eyes looked much more like green cat eyes then his normal human eyes.

Also he had cat ears that didn’t seem to be attached to anything. But again, Plagg said that it was all magic anyways. The ring had turned black again now, with a catspaw design on it. The costume also included claws under the fabric, a belt-tail thing, an extendable baton, and steel-toed boots. 

“This is so cool!”

He really wants to try out this costume, but Nathalie could charge in any minute with something or other for him to do, so he had to figure out how to detransform. So his transformation phrase was claws out, so if this actually worked with any logic and sense, the detransformation phrase would be…

“Plagg, claws in.”

“So, don’t go transforming again.” Plagg grumbled. “Now let me explain how the miraculous actually works.”


	2. Ladybug and Viperion: Origins

_ 11 months later _

A figure in dark shadow stared at the large TV screen displaying a live map of the world, a purple jewel in their hands. His plan was progressing well, he’d given the dog miraculous to Iseki, and he had taken well to it. But now it was time for more direct action.

“Tell me about what powers you possess, Nooroo.” The figure spoke, in a deep malevolent voice.

“The butterfly miraculous allows you to give people superpowers! The powers can be almost anything!” The kwami said, pretty cheerfully. “You’d be the ultimate superhero!”

“I don’t want to be a superhero, Nooroo. I want to find the rest of the miraculouses described in the half of the grimoire I retrieved.” They needed to draw out the other miraculouses. What’s the best way to draw out superheroes?

“I’m going to become a supervillain. Using the powers of the butterfly miraculous to take advantage of people’s negative emotions and give them superpowers.”

“But master, the miraculous are never to be used for evil purposes.” Nooroo exclaimed.

“The miraculous is being bent to  _ my _ will Nooroo, not the other way around. Nooroo, Dark Wings, rise!”

* * *

“Master, master!” Wayzz whisper-yelled into his ear.

“What’s that voice?” The guy who he was currently performing chiropractic therapy on.

“I’m channeling the energy of my old teacher thank you have a nice day goodbye.” He none to gently shoved the man out of his parlor. Wayzz would never bother him for something trivial.

“So you know how I told you the Black Cat miraculous was activated 11 months ago?” Wayzz asked. He’d considered going out to retrieve it, but Wayzz detected it didn’t have negative energy. But anything talking about the four miraculouses from the miracle box he lost was never a good thing.

“I detected the butterfly miraculous activated. But it was activated with negative energy.” Wayzz informed him.

“It’s time to go into the field then. Wayzz, shell oaahh.” He exclaimed, but he couldn’t complete the phrase without pain radiating through his back, forcing him down to the floor.

“You can’t go out into the field now, you’re too old.” Wayzz said from beside him.

“I’m still young.” He exclaimed. “I’m only 182!”

“Master, most humans don’t even live to be 182.” Wayzz sighed. “And besides, you can barely transform at all.” 

“We might as well choose some new heroes then.” He said, walking over to the place the miracle box was held, and opening it up.

The lack of miraculouses were staring back at him. The black cat, peacock, butterfly and dog miraculouses had been lost. The sunken cost fallacy came to mind, but it was logical that the person who had the butterfly miraculous had the other three as well. He needed to send out powerful miraculouses to counter the four that were lost.

“Are you sure about your selection, master?” Wayzz asked. “The snake miraculous is a very powerful one, and shouldn’t be given out lightly.”

“Yes, I know that. I’m hoping to retrieve the other miraculouses as soon as possible. I know it can seem a little bit unbalanced, but with the right wielders, anything can be possible. I should be thankful that more miraculouses weren’t lost, otherwise I might need to send out even more miraculouses.”

“Very well, master.”

* * *

“Luka, could you pick up some eggs? I just found out we ran out!” His mother’s voice called from somewhere in the houseboat. “There’s some money under the pug statue. Maybe. If not there’s 20 euros in the mailbox.”

“Got it mom!” He yelled back. There was some money under the pug statue, he saw his mom put some there yesterday. Sometimes his mom forgot where she put things yesterday, and other times she remembered something from years ago, it was weird sometimes.

There was a corner shop very close to where they were currently docked, so he went over there to pick up some eggs.

“Heeelp!” An elderly voice groaned out from behind him.

He turned around to see an elderly man who had dropped his cane at the start of the road crossing. It was quick work to run over and hand the man his cane back.

“Are you OK, sir?” He asked. Prior experience has taught him about elderly people and falling, mainly that it was a Bad Thing. “Nothing broken or anything?”

“No, thank you young man, I just slipped.” The elderly man replied. “Thanks for being this kind.”

“Did you want me to walk you back home?” He asked. If this man had slipped or tripped once already…

“I live just down the street, young man, I think I’ll be fine.”

“If you say so sir, have a great day.”

“You too young man.”

The elderly man gripped his cane and waited for the walk sign. Hopefully he’ll be ok…

As much as he wanted to follow the man, the man made it very clear that he was fine, and if he did live so close, the man might think he was following him, which was the last thing he wanted to appear as.

What interested him was the man’s melody. He wasn’t expecting anything special, but there were complex interwoven notes, suggesting there was much more to him then first appeared. Another mystery he wouldn’t be able to solve, then.

Picking up eggs turned out to be real easy, the corner store had them in stock (which wasn’t always a guarantee), and he had them dropped off back in the houseboat within ten minutes. Which gave him about thirty minutes until he went to his job. As much as he liked playing music, he hadn’t really had an opportunity to gather an audience, and the music industry was cutthroat (if his mom’s rants were anything to go by), so it was better to have a second plan.

When he got back into his room, he found something that wasn’t there before. Now that wasn’t entirely unusual, but this wasn’t anything he recognized. For one thing, there was an intricate chinese-style design on the top of the box. He didn’t really know any chinese, but it probably meant something.

Well it wasn’t like him to leave stones unturned, so he opened the box.

Whatever he was expecting, a streak of teal light emerging from the box, and then quickly forming into a floating… animal-like thing? Maybe he should ask Jules when she gets back from school. Cryptids and mythical creatures were more up her alley then anything he knew.

“Greetingsssss. I am Sassss, and I am a kwami.”

It took a lot to make him surprised, but this sort of thing would do it. “What’s a kwami?” He asked. Sure it might seem like a stupid question, but he needs answers.

“I’m a god that grantssss Special powerssss.” The kwami hissed. “I grant the power of sssssecond chance. Lissssten, and I will tell the tale of the kwamis.”

The kwami went on to describe how the miraculouses were created, and the purpose they served, and how a miraculous had gotten into the wrong hands. 

“And you can’t tell anyone I exist! Your secret identity must remain a secret. Any questions?”

He didn’t feel a melody from Sass, but that’s probably because it wasn’t human. He looked at the bracelet that came in the box, slipping it onto his wrist it fit perfectly. “Won’t somebody notice it?” It wasn’t all too fancy, but it was still something he’d have to get used to.

“There’sssss magic protecting your ssssecret identity. As long as you have plaussssible deniability, even the flimssssiest of excuses, nobody will quessstion it.” Sass replied. The kwami seemed certain, so he’ll just trust Sass.

“I’ll be ready for when this supervillain shows up, Sass.”

* * *

Chloe was not as bad as she had been last year, which certainly was taking some getting used to. She’d always said that her and Adrien Agreste were childhood friends (She didn’t believe Chloe at first), but walking into the classroom just before the end-of-year tests to see her legitimately distraught (as school plays have shown, Chloe can’t act to save her life), which coincided with Adrien going missing…

That lended her some credibility.

This year, she decided the best plan was just to avoid Chloe, so she decided to not sit where Sabrina was (because Chloe would always sit with Sabrina), and instead sat with the new girl.

Her name was Alya, she seemed rather intense, but she already thought of Alya as a friend, to the point where she went back to her house for lunch break to pick up some macarons for her and her family.

Which was when she discovered Tikki.

She had a (perfectly normal and not at all overdramatic) reaction to some talking floating thing in her room, but eventually she calmed down and got what needed to happen. There was an “Akuma” that she needed to purify, as well as a Lucky Charm that she had to use? This was all so confusing. Maybe she’ll figure it out along the way, but she’ll probably just fail.

She and Alya were studying in the library, because despite it being the first day Mrs. Mendelev decided it was a good idea to make them do a test by friday.

“What are you interested in doing in the future?” She asked. “I’m working on my fashion designs.”

“I’ve always been interested in Journalism.” Alya replied.

At that point, there was a giant crash, and a yell of “KIIIIMM!” from outside. Alya immediately ran outside.

“Where are you going?” She asked. “You’re running towards the danger?”

“Where there’s supervillains, there’s always superheroes. C’mon let’s go!”

Because she was the superhero, she needed to get somewhere alone. “I’m not into this historic stuff, so I’ll just stay here.”

Can she really do this?


End file.
